teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Amplification
"Amplification" is the fifteenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was writen by Lindsay Jewett Sturman and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 2, 2016. Synopsis Upon learning that Lydia is in danger, Stiles makes a plan to break her out of Eichen House; Theo has his own plans. Recap The team is still incomplete without Lydia. Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, Liam and even Dr. Deaton have all made their way back into the cohesive pack but they aren't leaving anyone behind. Stiles figures out that Lydia is facing a pretty dark danger and devises a way to help he escape Eichen House. Through their planning they come across Theo, who first offers to help the team but proves that there is another reason behind why he wants to help Lydia escape. Scott and Stiles pick up on the idea that Lydia could be a bigger part of the entire battle that is brewing. Things jump into gear as the beast roams the streets of Beacon Hills. He is being chased by the police led by Hayden's sister. Stiles and Scott are on their way to the scene listening in to the police radio. Meanwhile, there was a larger animal in town. Stiles tries to radio in to tell the police to back off and his dad yells at him to get off the radio. They continue the chase and realize that the beast is headed for the hospital. Scott's mother is evacuating the hospital when things start to go wrong. The beast is in the hospital and Scott' mom lays eyes on it but turns running. The Sheriff, Stiles and Scott arrive at the hospital and track the beast to the fourth floor. They are moving gingerly through the torched halls and before turning the corner, the flaming body of Parrish flies right past them. His eyes turn normal and the Sheriff asks him if he is okay. He snaps out of a trance that he was in and Scott looks closely to find strange red paw prints that turn into footprints. Stiles and Scott meet with Deaton who tells them what he is about to show them isn't supposed to exist. He provides them with photos of human experimentation at Eichen House. The last photo is of a banshee who died screaming. All the victims had holes drilled into their heads and they weren't all banshees. However, they realize that the Dr. wants to amplify Lydia's powers. it could kill her and her dying scream could be so powerful, it kills everyone around her. Back at the station, Stiles is trying to get his dad to help with the extraction of Lydia. There is nothing the Sheriff can do legally hinting to his son that it is up to the pack. Stiles tells the team that they are going to make the keycard that he stole work again. They will need Kira's power to cause a brown out. Malia asks how a brown out gets them into the closed unit and Stiles tells them they have five minutes of access with the keycards. Stiles is the only one that can get past the barrier and once they grab Lydia, they leave and the power cuts back on. If they don't save Lydia, they could lose her and other innocent people. Valack shows his assistant the mask he used on victims and it looks like the same mask the Dread Doctors wear. He tells her to close the door and tries it out on her. She screams in pain and collapses to the ground. Scott and Liam grab a few bodybags for their rescue. Liam says they still don't know who the beast is and Scott tells him he will find out. Scott's mom also threatens to put Liam in a bodybag if he tries to kill Scott again. She raises a good question by asking them how they know the beast is a man. Stiles convinces Parrish to join him on the mission and Malia and Kira are working on Kira's part of the mission which is to create the brown out. Things don't go too well and they take off but Theo's pack member Corey was spying on them. Stiles and Scott are still trying to figure out how the sneaker print they found might help figure out who the beast is. They run into Theo in the library and he offers them his help. He says that he and his team can make it through the mountain ash but Scott can't. He says he can help them or they can see who gets to her first. Scott says that Theo probably thinks what everyone is thinking, that Lydia has a bigger role in all of this. The Sheriff is trying to convince Lydia's mom to let her out of Eichen House. She tells him a story about her mother and says that the moments happen for everyone. The Sheriff presents her with photos from the past victims of Eichen House in hopes to get her to believe in the supernatural. Kira doesn't believe in her powers but Scott tells her she believes and everyone else in the pack shares their belief. Kira tells them they are all crazy and that they're all going to die in a joking manner. The team enters Eichen House and Parrish joins in with a delivery to the morgue. The guard doesn't want to let Parrish through but when Parrish shows him the bodybags, and the contents inside, things change. Malia and Kira get a distraction from a naked inmate and head down to the electrical room. Scott, Stiles and Liam emerge from the other bodybags that Parrish snuck in and they seem to be right on time. Kira and Malia get in with 12 minutes to spare. Malia rips the box off of the electrical wires and tells Kira she can do it. Parrish is waiting for the team but the guards are now surrounding his vehicle and seem a bit interested as to why he is still there. Scott and Stiles make progress but Malia and Kira are taking a bit too long. Malia removes the rubber coating from the wires and Liam, Scott and Stiles wait nervously. They are interrupted by a patient causing them the other orderlies to wonder what's going on at the other end of the hall. Malia counts down from 10 seconds and Kira finally grabs on to the wires. It doesn't appear to have worked and Kira says she doesn't know what she is doing. The patient almost gives Scott and the boys away by Scott flashes his alpha eyes and shuts the patient up. Meanwhile, Malia, who was a big doubter in Kira, has to give her a pep talk in order to get her to concentrate on helping their friend Lydia. Kira manages to let her powers kick in and initiates the brown out. However, Stiles, Scott and Liam are stopped by the fact that there is no longer a keycard reader. Liam suggests breaking the door down and he and Scott get on the task. Meanwhile, Theo and his crew look to have entered Eichen House minus Hayden. Hayden is keeping Deucalion company. He tries to get her to unshackle him but she refuses. He tells her that he will tell her about the talons on the table if she sets him free. He says he knows the talons were created by the Dread Doctors and that Theo is crazy if he thinks he can use the talons to absorb the power of the beast. The Dread Doctors designed the Talons for someone else. If Theo puts the talons on they will kill him. Theo's other pack members continue to tear through Eichen House. Liam and Scott are struggling with the door and Liam asks Scott to hit him. Scott does so after Liam taunts him and he uses his anger to help Scott break down the door. Stiles rushes in find Lydia but when he gets to her, her head has bee drilled into. Lydia tells him that he and the rest of the pack are going to die if they stay. Kira and Malia are trying to figure out a way to get out but they decide to lay low. Lydia begs Stiles to go as Valack makes his way to her cell. He enters and finds Lydia alone with Stiles hiding outside nearby. Theo and his crew cause some more damage and Theo tells the orderly they are there for Lydia Martin. Back in the truck Parrish's eyes begin to glow red. Lydia's mother is trying to get into Eichen House when suddenly the gate opens and she sees the remains of a security guard. Malia and Kira are on their way out of Eichen House. Valack tells Lydia that he amplified her abilities. She tells Valack that they found the symbol of Scott's pack and that someone is coming. However, it's not Scott, it was Theo and his pack of chimeras. Scott and Liam can't make it past the door because of the mountain ash but Liam realizes that they have before. Scott raises his shirt and a fresh wound is there. Valack is being held up by Theo who says he is looking for a hellhound and Parrish arrives just in time. He melts the door down and makes his way towards Theo. Stiles is witnessing everything. Kira and Malia are locked down before they can escape and Lydia's mother also winds up in it. Scott and Liam are being attacked by the security guards who continuously beat and electrocute them. Scott finally roars and emites an immense sense of power that the rest of his pack feels. He and Liam overpower the guards and he tells Liam that they are getting Lydia out of Eichen House. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Steven Brand as Dr. Gabriel Valack *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clark *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz Co-Starring *Aaron Thornton as Deputy Strauss *Clayton Froning as Schrader *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross *Zedrick Restauro as Preston *Russell Dennis Lewis as Nelson *Joe Pistone as Security Guard *Ezra Buzzington as Travers Uncredited *Michael Lynch as Sluagh Soundtrack *Magic Woman by AM *Better Off (feat. Josh Roa & Bishøp) by filous Videos References Category:Season Five Episodes